Lionhearted
by AsphodelDragon97
Summary: When the Wizarding World find out that Team Starkid have revealed a bit too much about their magical world, they have to come to Hogwarts and join Harry, Hermione and Ron to help defeat Lord Voldemort. Humour, adventure and romance follow as the team get sorted and find their true destinies among those who everyone believed to be made up...
1. Chapter 1 Strangers in Chicago

**Hi everyone! This is my first story on here, so I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit awkward to write fiction about real people, but I'll try. ^_^ I don't own Starkid or Harry Potter (unfortunately). Also, you'll notice that the first two sentences are copied from the Deathly Hallows. It's for effect, lol. There will be a few references in this story...If you spot them, then have a cookie! 8D**

**After the Wizarding World discovers that Team Starkid have revealed a bit too much about magic, it's up to Snape, Lupin and Sirius to go and take them to Hogwarts where they must get sorted and help Harry, Ron and Hermione to defeat the Dark Lord. Will they be able to fight, or will romance, angst and fear get in their way?**

**Chapter One - Strangers in Chicago**

The two men appeared out of nowhere, their wands drawn at each other's chests as they stood in the narrow moonlit lane. When both seemed to recognise the other, they briskly tucked away their wands inside their robes and began walking down the alleyway.

"Have any news from Dumbledore?" Lupin asked.

"Not thus far, Lupin." Snape replied. "I can assure you that if I had obtained any further information from Dumbledore then I would not have hesitated to inform you first."

Despite the impending darkness of the night, Lupin was sure he could sense the sneer coming from Snape. A low growl followed closely behind and Lupin cast a warning glance at the shabby black dog who padded towards them, its tongue rolling out of its mouth.

"Though I still cannot decipher why Dumbledore insisted on bringing the Mutt." The potion's master spat, his robes billowing behind him. "Or his intentions on this entire operation."

"Now Severus, you understand that Sirius is Harry's godfather. It involves him as much as the rest of the Wizarding world. Fudge explained it all to us when he explained about the muggles."

"Oh yes," the bat-like wizard smirked, "those muggles who seem to know too much. Though in the circumstances that Potter and his little friends have gotten themselves into I do not find it at all surprising. What with that dim-witted little head of his and that arrogant nature, it's a wonder why all of the muggle world do not already know."

Sirius growled deeper this time at the mention of the fifteen-year old wizard, and Lupin stepped in between them.

"We have all been entrusted by Dumbledore and the Minister for this job! The importance of this for Harry, Hogwarts, and the future of the entire Wizarding world is enormous! We mustn't be distracted by old grudges!" His tired scarred face was barely illuminated by the silvery moonlight, but the strain in his voice was apparent.

Snape sneered and strolled past Lupin as if no one was even there.

They soon came to an opening in a wide street and glanced around quickly. Cars rushed in the streets behind the tall houses that surrounded them and lamp posts flickered as the three walked beneath them. Dogs barked in the distance, and faded sirens rang out through the night. Lupin and Sirius seemed satisfied, but Snape's lips curled in disgust.

"Filthy muggles…" He muttered grimly whilst taking in the sight of the abandoned back alleyway. The others ignored him.

"Dumbledore said that he and Minerva would meet us at the muggles' house." Said Lupin. This meant that they would have to casually walk down the streets of Chicago without drawing attention to themselves, despite their bizarre attire and them being wizards.

It was soon proven that a greasy-haired wizard draped in dark cloaks, a werewolf in shabby old robes and a man disguised as a flea-ridden dog would be harder to pass off as 'normal' than previously thought.

"Hey Lupin!" Somebody called out in the street, making Lupin's head snap up in alarm. "Want to come look at the full moon with me? Ha ha, zombie!" The three were taken by complete surprise, especially Lupin who was completely mortified. Even Snape stopped in his tracks. Had these muggles really done this much damage?

It was astounding to the three wizards how many muggles seemed to wander the streets at night. Some had even taken to stumbling across street corners, singing at strangers and getting into brawled. Snape sneered again.

"Dumbledore said that the house was right down this way." The werewolf motioned towards another darkened alleyway.

"Dumbledore?!" Came a voice in a terribly mimicked English accent from the shadows. "What an old coot! He's nothing on Rumbleroar!" Snape growled, and the three hurried down the lane and away from the group of rowdy teenagers. They could still hear the voice calling out something about talking lions as they came across a great building.

"How could this happen?!" Snape hissed. "Our world has been kept a secret for centuries and now they even know our names! When Fudge hears about this, mark my words, Potter and his little followers will be banished if not given the kiss! Not to mention these blasted muggles!"

The dog briskly disappeared as if turning into thick smoke, and in its place stood a lanky man, curly black hair reaching down to his elbows and waxy skin stretched across his sharp features. He was clutching his wand and gritting his teeth.

"But he won't hear about it, will he Snape?" Came Sirius' voice. He had his wand pointed out towards his childhood enemy wanting nothing more than to hex his bat-like self into oblivion. Snape pushed his wand beneath the other's chin and snarled.

"Do you not understand, you pathetic little fool?" Sirius could see the glint of malice in Snape's black eyes. "That if the Dark Lord finds out he will use this to his advantage to further conquer the muggle world? Not only will he have the pleasure of destroying thousands more muggles who know of him without Fudge _even batting an eyelid_ but it will be much easier for him to walk down any street and muggles just thinking it to be a joke!"

As much as the two hated to admit it, Snape was right.

Sirius paused as a rustling came from inside the building. They could hear muffled voices as lights flickered within and the front door slowly opened…

Hope you liked! :D

- AsphodelDragon97


	2. Chapter 2 A Very Potter Movie Night

The StarKids were all huddled together on the large sofa around the television set which was blaring out songs from The Lion King. After a long day of rehearsing for their upcoming show, A Very Potter Senior Year, some of them were already asleep and snoring through the entire song.

"Will somebody shut him up!" A cushion was launched at Darren who was sprawled out on the floor, his mess of dark curls flailing about everywhere. Joey had been watching intently, murmuring along with the music while stuffing his face with Redvines until the loud snores of the one they called Darren interrupted him. Nobody interrupts Disney. Ever.

Joey's sudden outburst woke up the rest of the room as well, and they all started to mumble incoherent insults at him. As much as they loved Disney, they loved sleep too.

"This is my favourite part!" Joey jumped up and down excitedly. "'Everybody look left, everybody look right, everywhere you look I'm, standing in the SPOTLIGHT!'"

"Joey, shut up for God's sake we're trying to sleep!" Lauren snapped.

Joey looked at her as if she had just grown two heads. "Excuse me?" He began over a mouth full of Redvines. This is The Lion King! One cannot simply be quiet during The LION KING."

"Yeah, Lauren, are you crazy?" Brian joked. Like Darren he was sat on the floor, though his head was leaning up against the couch beside Lauren. Beside him was Dylan, who rested his head on his hand. Lauren was leaning on Meredith, who was leaning against the arm rest. To the other side was Matt, Joey, Joey with Walker crushed up against the other arm rest.

Their sleep was interrupted, once again, by Joey's loud singing.

"OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT. OH I JUST CAN'T WAAAAAIT, TO BE-." The power immediately shut off. The room was plunged into complete darkness and Joey jumped about three feet into the air, Redvines spraying out everywhere. Somebody screamed and a few swore in shock. Everyone started to shuffle around in the pitch black.

"The fuck is going on?" Came the sleepy voice of Darren again.

"Ouch Joey that was my foot!"

"Who is this?"

"Joe?"

"Brian?"

"My Redbull!"

"Who's touching me?!"

"That's my leg you're standing on!"

"Where are my Redvines?"

"Holy shit the lights are off!"

"No shit!"

"Arghhh!" Suddenly someone crashed to the floor between Walker and Joey.

"Oh hi Joe."

"I need the bathroom!"

"Why does this always happen in the Lion-"

The lights all shot on again, blinding the entire room. Everyone grumbled in pain.

"-King."

Lauren looked flustered, exclaiming that she needed the toilet for about the fiftieth time that night.

"What do you think caused it?" Meredith asked no one in particular.

"Probably the weather or something." Walker shrugged.

The lights flickered off again.

"WHAT?!"

Someone screamed from the room next door.

"Right, this is getting weird now."

The lights snapped back on and Lauren burst into the room before pouncing onto the sofa almost knocking Joey and Joe out. The lights all seemed to buzz at once before fizzling out completely.

"We should go check the mains…" Someone said from the darkness.

"Good luck finding them!" That was Walker.

"We could be in danger!" Whined Lauren.

"Hey look, Banana Beak is scared!" Joey laughed before Lauren punched him in the arm. "Hey-!"

Everyone remained silent for a few moments, all gripping to each other tightly as the suffocating blackness of the night seeped in, until suddenly they could hear muffled yelling from outside the window.

"…and muggles just thinking…to be a joke!"

Walker leapt up and vaulted for the doors, followed closely by Brian and the others. Darren remained sprawled across the floor, confused. Some of them stumbled in their frantic efforts to make it to the door, and Brian swore sharply as he was shoved into the side of the wall. Walker grasped the door handle before anyone else could reach it and pulled the door open, revealing the oddest sight any of them had ever seen…


	3. Chapter 3 Trust us, we're Wizards

**Hi everyone, AsphodelDragon97 here with the NEWEST CHAPTER! 8D Sorry if this chapter's a bit boring, a few things needed explaining. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a little review if you want to, I would appreciate it! :)**

* * *

"Fans: what the hell won't they do?" Joey smiled, chewing on another Redvines.

Before the group of bewildered StarKids stood a man in a long black cloak which billowed out behind him and with a mop of greasy raven hair clutching a wand to another man's throat. This man's hair was incredibly long and hung to below his elbows. His skin seemed to glow a pearly white, and his face seemed tired and rugged, as if he had lived a long and painful life. Beside them was another man, deep scars littering his tired face and dressed in shabby old robes.

"They aren't fans, you idiot!" Lauren exclaimed, and Joey just resumed eating as if this was not an uncommon occurrence for him. He stepped forward out of the hallway.

"Your costumes are so convincing!" He said around a mouthful of Redvines. "You even look like the real characters. Just look at this wig!" He tugged on the side of Snape's greasy black hair and cringed before wiping his hand on his clothes. "Even the greasiness is accurate!"

Snape jabbed his wand into Joey's chest and sneered. The other StarKids gasped in fright.

"Severus-," Lupin began, but Snape cut him off.

"I assume you are familiar with the killing curse, am I correct?" Snape's voice was dangerously low. "Or have you yet to see a demonstration in the flesh?"

"What's going on?" Walker asked what everyone was thinking as they all stood there in total bewilderment. "Who are you?" A sneer began to play upon Snape's lips.

"I'm sure you've seen us before." He spat.

"But-,"

"Well!" Lupin said, clapping his hands together with a grin on his face, trying to cut across Snape before he could say anything damaging. "Now that we're all familiar, we should get down to business. Can we come inside?"

"We don't even know who you are! Why would we let you inside?" Darren laughed.

"We're not getting anywhere here." The werewolf mumbled to the other two wizards.

"Muggles…"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Sirius shoved past Lupin and Snape and towards the StarKids. "We have been sent here by very important people to take you to our Ministry. It appears that you have exposed some parts of our world, far too much information and now lives are in danger. We need to discuss with you these serious matters down at the Ministry. Trust us, we're wizards."

An agonising silence fell upon the group. It was soon shattered by roars of laughter.

"You actually had me going there for a second!"

"Oh God, this was priceless…"

"Nice try guys!"

Joey grinned and gripped Snape's hair convinced it to be a wig and tugged on it. When it wouldn't come off, his face fell. Vindictive pleasure sparkled in Snape's obsidian eyes and he jabbed his wand deeper into Joey's chest.

Without warning, a sharp "CRACK" resounded in the centre of the street, which was lit dimly by a few street lights and the slight silver of the moon. Two people seemed to materialise in front of the StarKids' eyes, some of them stepping gap with bulging eyes. The taller of the two, a man who looked to have lived for over a hundred years, but with an evident spring in his step was draped in extravagant robes of purple and gold. A pair of half-moon spectacles sat atop his crooked nose and his tangled silvery beard reached to well below his waistline.

The other was a woman whose brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and had copious amounts of wrinkles etched onto her face. She wore long green velvet robes and her lips were knitted together in a thin line. They stepped towards the group and the man smiled warmly. A few of the StarKids inhaled sharply and goggled at the wizards.

"B-but it can't really be them, I mean - they're fictional characters! It has to be a hoax…" Lauren stumbled over her words. The colour had rushed out of Walker's face and Dylan and Darren both stood gaping at the sight.

"Ah, StarKid." Dumbledore smiled which took the group by surprise. "I assume you have been told why we're here."

"Er, no…actually. It must have slipped their minds…" Brian said.

"Dumbledore, these muggles are incapable of realising just how jeopardising this is!" Snape glared at the group.

"Severus…" Dumbledore motioned to Snape's wand which was still poking Joey in the chest, and when he realised, he swiftly pulled it away, sneering at him.

"We didn't mean any trouble! We didn't get the idea, J.K. Rowling did!" Darren blurted out suddenly.

The five wizards turned to face him.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore smiled as if thinking of a fond memory. "J.K., brilliant writer…"

"What?! How could she not have leaked too much, why us?!" Walker asked.

"Of course, we gave her permission!" Dumbledore smiled again.

The StarKids glared at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"What do you mean, you 'gave her permission'?" Walker said.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly which seemed to infuriate Walker and Darren who exchanged bizarre looks.

"Do you really believe that someone could have just invented this story out of thin hair? She tells everyone that she was on the train from Manchester to London at the time that the story "strolled into her mind". Well, as anybody knows, journeys by one's self are the quietest of times, so we thought it be the perfect opportunity to give her this story."

"How did you-?"

"Magic of course!" The headmaster of Hogwarts chuckled.

"But why would you give it to her if you didn't want people to know?" Brain asked.

"With Voldemort gone, we found it to be necessary to try and connect our world with the muggle world. She wrote the books as if Voldemort had returned, which, of course, barely anybody in our world believes. We used the best Seers we have to make the book as realistic to life as possible. We were astounded by the success, and that muggles were not afraid of us, but rather appreciated us and wanted to learn more. The main reason for this entire story was to bring our worlds closer together. We targeted her because of her skills in literature, so no questions would be asked. We gave her all the information we wanted her and your world to know, nothing more, nothing less. We allowed her to give permission to turn the story into a movie production, for merchandise, and – oh, what were their names, Minerva?"

"Video games?" Her voice was laced with a fairly high Scottish accent.

"Ah yes, that's the one."

"But I don't understand, what have we done?" Joey spoke.

"Well, we gave permission for J.K. Rowling to use our story. As far as we know, StarKid isn't associated with J.K. Rowling. Therefore, it has breached magical decrees of secrecy and Wizarding security."

"But wait, you said that Voldemort isn't back, in the books he returns in the fourth." Joe pointed out.

Dumbledore's face fell slightly and he looked solemn. "Unfortunately after the end of last year's Tri-Wizarding tournament, one of our students was killed. Harry claims it to be the work of Lord Voldemort and that he has returned." Snape scoffed.

"I trust his word." Dumbledore finished.

"But there's so much you could have prevented if you'd read the books!"

"Ah yes, well…the books and films were kept secret from the rest of the Wizarding World. There was still a lot of prejudice, so we thought it necessary to keep it secret until we were sure that muggles and magical folk could get along. We gave Rowling the concept, she wrote the books. We gave them to your world as a gift of sorts, we never really read them. Our Seers never told us what they saw due to confidentiality laws."

"This is impossible!" Dylan exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled again. "No, nothing's impossible, Dylan. Just very unlikely situations which most likely could never happen, but did. Now, can we come in? It is rather cold out here." The StarKids didn't argue, they just opened the front door and let the Wizards inside. Dylan turned to them.

"How do they know my name?!"


End file.
